


Song Parodies and Rewrites

by redlipstickblackdress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickblackdress/pseuds/redlipstickblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rewrite songs with lyrics for fandoms! Enjoy, and feel free to send requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony's Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Stacy's Mom" by Fountain of Wayne

Tony, can I come over to work on science?  
Maybe it could get pretty intense.  
Did your dad get back from the expo yet?  
Will he give me a ride in his private jet? 

You know, I’m not the little girl that I used to be,  
Now I have a figure Howard Stark might like to see!

Tony’s dad is really pretty rad,  
He’s all I want, and I want him so bad.  
Tony, can’t you see, you’re just not the guy for me.  
I know it might be bad, but I’m in love with Tony’s dad.

Tony, do you remember when we studied for class  
And your dad came home and checked out my ass?  
I know he liked me, somehow I just knew  
By the way he asked me if I wanted fondue.

Someday soon you’ll be the owner of Stark Industries,  
But I think you should know your dad is just as hot as Steve!

Tony’s dad is really pretty rad,  
He’s all I want, and I want him so bad.  
Tony, can’t you see, you’re just not the guy for me.  
I know it might be bad, but I’m in love with Tony’s dad.


	2. Russian Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel

Russian girl  
She’s been living in her kick-ass world  
I’ll bet she’s never had a circus guy  
Hired by Fury to become a spy  
I’m gonna try 

For a Russian girl  
She’s been living in her covert world  
As long as any hired assassin can  
She’s been looking for an archer man  
That’s what I am 

And when she knows what  
She wants after Budapest  
And when she sees me  
When I’m in my S.H.I.E.L.D. vest

She’ll see I’m not so tough  
Just because  
I’m in love 

With a Russian girl  
You know I’ve seen her in her shrouded world  
She’s getting tired of causing all that death  
And wants to wipe her ledger of that red  
That’s what she said

Russian girl  
I know she lives inside a dangerous world  
But maybe someday when my plane comes in  
She’ll understand the kind of guy I’ve been  
And then I’ll win

And when we’re fighting  
She hits me hard on the head  
And when I wake up  
Green eyes and her hair of red

She says I’m pretty tough  
Just because  
I’m in love

With a Russian girl  
She’s been living in her covert world  
As long as any hired assassin can  
She’s been looking for an archer man

That’s what I am   
Russian girl  
She’s my Russian girl   
You know I’m in love  
With a Russian girl  
She’s my Russian girl  
You know I’m in love  
With a Russian girl  
My Russian girl


End file.
